Thoughts
by Melchy
Summary: Nanny thinks over a few things.


Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but rather to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber Productions. I make no money.

I should be back fairly early, Nanny." Professor Harold Everett turned back to tell her. "Professor Carlson had to get a babysitter for tonight and she doesn't want the bill to be too large." He shook his head. "Babysitters are getting more and more expensive all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if, in a year or so, they are up to $5 an hour."

"You never can tell, Professor." Nanny smiled. "Have a very good evening."

" I intend to," he winked at her and then walked down the sidewalk to his car.

Phoebe Figalilly sighed as she shut the door, making sure it was locked. The Professor seemed to be seeing a lot of Elizabeth Carlson and she should be happy for him. She was an intelligent, warm woman with a lot of the same interests as the Professor, and the fact that she had three children would make the family nicely rounded. Knowing that Harold Everett had been widowed for several years and it had taken him quite a while to begin dating again; she should be overjoyed that he dated often and with such wonderful women. The children needed more than just a nanny she knew, they needed a mother. All children needed a mother.

Sitting down on the love seat, she picked up her knitting and began to make a stitch. In the time that she had been here, there had been -- well, other college professors and an old girlfriend Marrijane and Prudence's teacher, Miss Fielding, for beginners. They had all been bright intelligent women and any of them would have made him a fine match. She had preferred Marjorie Bradshaw herself.

Professor Bradshaw had given the Professor a whole new sense of life, helping him to enjoy the fun and not question things so much. "Not that I couldn't have done that." she said aloud, and then scolded herself for it. "You are here, Phoebe, to help this family, nothing more, nothing less."

She laid her knitting aside and got up, feeling suddenly restless. Maybe it was time to move on. She had been here far longer than she had intended, but it seemed that the Everett's needed her more than she had anticipated. 'Or...?' and this thought somewhat frightened her, "do I need them?"

She loved them all, Hal, with his scientific mind so like his father, Butch with his penchant for pleasing and that little seed of rebellion brewing. It wasn't a bad rebellion, just one that would keep his father on his toes. And Prudence. What a sweet and lovely child she was, and she would grow to be a fine woman, the apple of her father's eye and more than likely some lucky young man's as well. And some woman would be standing proud beside Harold Everett enjoying it all with him.

"But why can't it be me?" she heard her voice say the words before she could stop them. "I know these children better than anyone, I know HIM better than anyone. I would love to spend the rest of my life here with his family. I would love..."Love to be held in Harold's arms? Love to feel his lips against hers? Love to lay beside him in bed every night -- content when things were going well and content even if they happened to be in disagreement? Imagine walking with him in town or on the grounds of the university, her hand tucked in his, noticing the looks women gave him and knowing that he was hers. Mrs. Harold Everett." Oh, Phoebe." she chided herself. "You haven't been a girl in such a long time, it's high time you stopped acting like one. Next thing you know, you'll be scribbling his name alongside yours in your remembrance book." and she laughed at her own foolishness. She heard him come in just as the cuckoo sang out midnight and she rolled over in bed and sighed.

" Not going out tonight, Professor?" she asked her employer several mornings later at breakfast.

" Well, Nanny I hadn't even thought about it, but I guess I'm not. Why, did you want the evening off?"

"Oh no," she shook her head. "It's just that it's been quite awhile, since you've been out..."

"Well, yes, I guess it has, hasn't it?" he said as though he hadn't realized it. "But you know, Nanny, there are plenty of good reasons to stay at home."

"Oh yes, Professor." she gave him a bright smile. "Anyone blessed with three beautiful children as you are."

"Well, that is true," he nodded, "but there could also be something else." and his hand moved to cover hers. He winked at her and she felt her heart flutter.

'_You are here to take care of the family, Phoebe_,' she told herself sternly even as she allowed his hand to stay over hers. 'But, there is nothing wrong with having an open mind. Is there?'


End file.
